


Come Into My Parlor

by Mooncatx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooncatx/pseuds/Mooncatx
Summary: Jesse decides to go off mission.  Captive Widowmaker
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Come Into My Parlor

Come Into My Parlor  


McCree came up behind the sniper. She was so focused on targets in front of her, he didn’t even have to sneak. One shot to the back of her head, and Talon would be down an elite operative. He had orders, not that he agreed with them, to take her alive if possible. There was an interrogation room with her name on it at Overwatch headquarters. They weren’t an official peacekeeping force anymore. There would be no public trial, and imprisonment was only until they had what they wanted from Widowmaker. Then there was an unmarked grave. A poor exchange for the many lives she’d cut short, but McCree was a practical man, and he’d take what could be taken, and not fuss too much over the rest.

During his quiet contemplation of Widowmaker, she’d fired her weapon, ending yet another life. But currently she was picking off Tong members who’d moved in on a Talon controlled weapon’s manufacturer, so McCree was all right with waiting for the right moment to move. He kind of liked watching her right after taking her shot. Her eyes brightened, her blue skin seemed to flush, and the hard points of her nipples pressed against her leotard style outfit. Her generous hips wiggled as she pressed her thighs together, and a sigh escaped her that sounded… needy. Killing seemed to make her a bit hot and bothered. 

McCree knew he should simply disable her and cart her off without waiting. Still, some little demon in him was getting… ideas. She quickly picked off three more targets. He knew that was the last of the men who had been sent to take over the warehouse currently housing a shipment of pulse rifles. Each kill seemed to work her up a little more. McCree could almost smell her excitement. Well now, be a right shame to see it go to waste. 

He took the tranq gun he’d been given for this operation, and shot the quick acting sedative into the surprised sniper. Widowmaker growled and spun, but it was already too late for her. Her limbs grew too heavy to keep hold of her weapon, and her Widow’s Kiss clattered to the ground. She didn’t quite lose full consciousness, her golden eyes were wide and staring as she took in the cowboy who picked her up and took her away.

to be continued?


End file.
